


Scream My Name

by vanityaffair



Series: Greed,Power,Riches and Rape [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A Tiny Bit of Voice Kink?, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Come Inflation, Cuddling Afterward, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Please Don't Hate Me, World War II, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: It's all in the title...well maybe not and please don't hate me for typing this story,my mind thought this and thought it should be a story so my body typed it but I still have no involvement with that at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These events have never happened and WOULD NEVER happen under any circumstances due to the RLP's hate of the race. This is purely coincidental and none of these would happen AT ALL.

“A-Aghhh!”I cried,my hands gripping at the edges of the polished maple desk and then I felt his hand grab at my hair and instantly he pulled my head back and then I felt him next to my ear.

“Scream my name...Scream it loud,You whore.”He whispered and I struggled,trying not to cry as his thrusts got even more faster and I felt his gooey remnants moving within my stomach.

“I c…can-aaaaaahhh!”I screamed loudly as he drove in further and pounded my ass at unbelievable speeds.

“Scream it!”His voice boomed,his grip on my hair tightening painfully and he yanked my head back even further to the point I could feel my hands raising off the edge of the desk.

A whimper escaped my lips, “I…ooh fuckkk…”I groaned as he slowed his thrusts down and I clenched down on him,feeling every ridge and ever vein of his cock within my barrier. He groaned,feeling me clench all around him. 

“You dare defy me?”He said with anger in his tone and he pulled my hair even more,causing me to moan in pain. 

The way his voice commanded me like it did when making his speeches and wooing the citizens somewhat made my heart fluttered but I didn’t want to do as he said.

My cock was tied up by a small but thick black roping,restraining my load which I haven’t released yet,making my body ache and making my mind scream for release.

“I w..won-…aaaaAAAH!”His hand that was once on my hip,grabbed my aching and swollen cock which was leaking like a facuet.

He gripped it tightly in his fist and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. “I’ll kill vou while vour still on my cock then have you burned alive like you should been before…” His voice was cold and threatening but I simply did not want to say his name.

“Ple…Please..don’t…”I whimpered out,his grip on my white hair making me moan in pain as I closed my eyes to blink away the tears. 

“Say my name!”He barked and I cried softly, “I can’t…”I whimpered out then he shoved himself even further in and I cried louder, “I won’t!”

“Maybe this will make you scream my name.”Then I felt something cold against my back and whimpered. It felt like that of the barrel of a gun. 

“Please...Aaaah!”I screamed louder as his cock was battering my raw prostate to near oblivion and my eyes were rolling backwards.

“Scream my name.”He said once again into my ear as I felt that cold foreign object move up to my neck and I felt goosebumps go down my skin and then I whispered my possibly finally words to him.

“K..Kiss me.”I mutter and I felt his thrusts slow down and the cold object slowly moved away from me.

“What did you say Jew?”He spat,intrigue and anger in his tone as his grip on my hair tightened a bit more.

“I...-ugh…said…kiss me…”I muttered,feeling tears go down my drying cheeks.

He grunted before he bent my neck back some more and I gasped as my mouth opened and his mouth closed over mine. His moustache tickled my nose and I blushed hard. I didn’t dare look into his brown eyes.

He pulled away and he glanced at me before he started his thrusts back up and I let out a cry when he started to batter at my prostate,nearly shattering me.

The desk was starting to rock with the pure power of his thrusting,knocking the breath out of me each time and he continued to pull my hair then I felt his now free hand grab at my aching and twitching cock and I let out a squeal as he squeezed it tightly in his hand and started tugging it.

“I should have vou castrasted..”He mumbled before tugging on it harshly causing me to scream out in agony,my balls aching due to my denial of orgasm.

“Please …s…slow down!”I cried in agony as he thrusted even more quicker. He pulled my hair back even more and I groaned.

“Say it.”He muttered into my ear and I bit my lip, “I j-…”

My words were cut as he shoved himself deep within me and I gasped when I felt a gushing and sticky fluid fill my stomach. It was too much already in my stomach for me to handle anymore.

I felt something coming up my throat,something undulating,making me feel like I was about to throw up and out of my mouth came his hot and sticky semen that was within my belly.

I coughed violently as I struggled to breath and he chuckled as I gasped and more came up,dripping from my chin and covering my whole mouth up with its sticky white substance.

My throat now rattling from the stickyness that now lied against my throat’s walls. He pulled out too quickly,too fast for me to react and he immediately let go of my hair,causing my to rely on my forearms to gain support,making me use the desk as support again.

“Move to the chair.”He commanded and I whimpered and slowly rose up,my prostate feeling raw and tender and my cock  hard and swollen with my balls aching tremedously. His hand came down on my ass and I let out a scream and I shivered,precum dribbling down my cock and causes me to clench my tender barrier.

“Speed up!”He shouted and I moved a little faster towards the chair and he walked over and took his seat in his comfortable sitting chair and his cock was still hard.

He smirked at me and I whimpered and I made way onto his lap and instantly he lined his cock up with my come-dripping entrance and my eyes widen as he slipped back in with ease,my body screaming and he placed his hands under my buttocks,forcing me to go up and down on his cock while I cried and whined.

“Look at vou…you’ve spat up my gift to freedom and you won’t scream my name…How shameful…You stupid Jew…always ungrateful..”He spatted out and my eyes rolled as he started to hit my spot again,pounding it into oblivion.

My orgasm was started to build up to a pain-setting crescendo as his thrusts got faster and my body got pushed over the edge. 

Finally my body couldn’t take this torture any longer.

“PLEASE!PLEASELETMECOME FUHRER PLEASE!!”I bursted into tears,my cock straining against the tight black rope around it and I could feel him smirking.

“Scream my real name and I let you come.”He leered,his tone mocking as he slowly reached one his hands up to my cock that was threatening to bust any second now if I didn’t come. I felt my heart sink as my head hung low and tears fell onto his brown pants.

“H….”I muttered and he came up to my ear,his other hand coming up to my chest,twisting my right nipple to no avail and I arched my back in pleasure and winced as my balls ached.

“Say it…”He muttered,slowly thrusting up into me and nudging his cock against my spot and my dick twitched,pre-come oozing out of the tip like a leaky facuet.

He grabbed my dick in a painful manner that then shot his name out of my mouth as I screamed,my dick convulsing violently.

“HITLER!!!”I screamed as I cried loudly in pain and he smirked as he undid the rope around my cock and tugged my cock just once…

“Aaaaah!Oh Herr Hitler!Aaah~”I screamed boldly as I released extremely hard to the point I saw a piercing white and could hear my ear-drums thundering as come fired high out of my cock,my balls clenching as they released more and more of my sloppy white mess. I draped my chest in white before some landed onto my face then some leaked down onto his hand and more and more fired off out of my dick.

My face was a bright red due to my excessive panting. I never orgasmed that hard before…

I panted heavily and I looked at the Fuhrer’s face and he smirked as he thrusts started to increase and I kissed his cheek. He looked at my hazy overglazed face before his lips came to mine and instantly I moaned into his mouth. He groaned into my mouth as he released hard within me once again.

I moaned as I pulled away from his lips and a saliva trail was connected from our lips to his. 

“Herr…*hiccup*…Hitler….”I murmured out as he pulled out of me and come dribbled out of my hole and then he wrapped his arm around my slightly distended belly.

I laided against his brown jacket,feeling warmth emit from it and I glanced bleary at his left arm and I noticed the red band and swastika on his arm but I couldn’t bring myself to care.

His other arm came up to my hips and he brought me closer to his chest and he whispered into me ear before soothing me into a peaceful sleep by stroking my hair, “My Jew~”

I felt at peace in his arms strangely when I should be afraid is this man. I closed my eyes and I fell into a restful sleep.

End.

 


End file.
